


Our Place in the Shadows

by Swanne



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst, Canon Continuation, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Mayan Mythology - Freeform, Multi, New Bad Guys, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Season/Series 03 AU, References to Aztec Religion & Lore, What happened in Xibalba, a little au, maybe OT3, mesoamerica mythology - Freeform, ocs are in the story because the show killed half of the characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanne/pseuds/Swanne
Summary: "Gecko brothers, would you mind if I gave you some advice?"The two turned again to face her again, their faces said everything, even a bit of surprise with the soft tone that she used it.She gave a little smile."I'll give it anyway. When this is all over,  If you are lucky, one of you will be standing, prayto be fast.""This sounds like a fucking dangerous threat coming from someone who is trapped." Seth interrupted."No, it just the truth, the advice is enjoy the time you have together and with Kate, it will not last long.They don't collect, they take it, and no god is on your side. "What they thought was the end of the war, it was just the beginning.





	1. The Lamb and the Knife

She saw when the two entered by the door, with the suits and with the guns in their hands, she should be scared, but the only thing she felt was relief, seeing their faces again, she couldn’t help to give a little smile while she pull her gun and walked to stay between them.

“Be cool” She finished their speech while the three of them were together, side by side, aiming at the same direction.

Everything felt right… until the girl started running and then she felt the first shot, the bullet tearing through her abdomen, she wanted to keep running, but she fell to her knees with the impact. For a moment, she remembered how she prayed in that position beside the bed, when she was a child, the last time she did it was when she found out about her mother's accident, but she didn’t have time to make a prayer, the only thing her mind could focus on was the pain, and then came the second shot. She would die, she knew it, like her mother and father, but it was going to be quick, she wanted to say goodbye, then she felt the anger, towards Scott, towards him and his brother, they led her to this and she walked willing it, all the time, thinking that in the end, they would be by her side in a happy ending, Leaving all this behind, she believe it like a stupid child and still  would walk the same path again, she was furious with herself too for that. She would use the last breaths to liberate that anger.

When she hit the floor, the anger became fear, she was with her wrists tied, she was screaming, she would be dead in a sick ritual, and the person with the knife was getting closer, nobody would save her, she clutched the knife more tightly before bring down against the heart of the poor soul that was in front of her. She had to put more force, so that the improvised stake crossed the heart of her father, it was ironic how she thought for so much time that her father has killed her mother and how he deserve to die, and when she discover the truth, she killed him. Why this was happening? Was this punishment?

"I want to pray" it wasn’t her voice, even if sounds the same.

She was chained to a chair, in the cleanest room the she ever saw in times, but the smell of blood   occupied the whole room. And after that, what she saw was a death row, she knows the corpse got out of the chair, but she still felt in that place, in that chair, just feeling the smell of blood. She preferred a thousand times, the feeling of dying, that she felt again a while later. At least that meant the peace, that she could never feel it again. She didn’t deserve it anymore, but she wanted it.

What do you become then? What you become once you’ve gone and go back, when you already been the lamb and the knife?

She opened her eyes feeling terrible, as if she had been lying down for years but not really sleeping. She looked around, something was different but she didn’t know what it was. It was strangely calm, she checked the clock, by now they should already be awake.

"Guys, wake up! We need to get breakfast and keep moving, Freddie is waiting for us."

  
She got up and then realized, she was alone in the room, in her old bedroom,  not  in the  room of the cheap roadside motel, but in Bethel.

She felt a headache, it must have been because of the damn nightmares she was having and she could never remember, or because she got up too fast, but she felt her knees gettin weak, she had to lean in her bed to not fall.

And then the door opened, and for a second she saw him at the door, but soon she recognized who was actually at the door.

And then everything made sense and she felt better.

"Kate, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, mom, just a little late to school"

She almost ran to hugged her mother, she knew she would be fine, it was just a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I don't own FDTD or any of the characters. This is just a work of a fan, and a writing exercise ( English is not my first language, so, sorry for the mistakes) 
> 
> This is just a little prologue.
> 
> I recently started and finished the series, and i like the characters and the mithology, but I had issues with the last episode, the end seemed rushed it (nothing about ships, but how they beat Amaru), and with the news of the season 4 being uncertain, I tried to imagine how the story would go forward.
> 
> So in this Fic, i will going use elements of cultures that I'm not part or descend from it . Even though I have interest and fascination about them, my vision will always be of an outsider, And is one of the most interesting things about the series is to bring these mythologies that are little used in mainstream media, and each of them has its peculiarities, but also its similarities, and the series used elements of different cultures. So I made my research about their beliefs, and I trying to merge them in the story in the most respectable way. So if somehow I offend someone or the history of some civilization, I apologize. 
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Red Sand

She was already late for school, when she went down to the kitchen, her father was drinking coffee and his mother cooking, nothing different, mundane, but inside she felt that today would be a good day.

  
"Good morning, Kate Cakes." Her father said.

  
"Good Morning, Dad." She said hugging him.

  
"Someone is happy today." Her mother noted while passing her a cup of coffee.

  
"I just thankful for all the things God gave me.” she said, as she sat down at the table. She had to eat fast, she had so many things to do, but the funny thing is that despite that, she could not even remember what classes she was going to have today. It was only this thought that she had to do everything she needed to do and nothing more.

  
She was taking the dishes to the sink, but stopped because of the sound of glass being shattered. She was breaking the family photo on the wall; they weren’t that smiling family of the picture, their mother and father were not even here anymore. And he was chasing her, then the noise of the cup falling on the floor was louder, now, she was being attacked by him, she would be killed by him. "No, No, this wasn't happening", became a fast mantra in her mind. Then she heard the safety of a gun being pulled off.

“Kate”She felt the hand of her dad in her shoulder; she was trembling “is everything fine?” he said with concerned.

  
“Where he is?” She murmured, it seemed that she was fighting with herself to be able to speak, as if somethings was pushing her off. "Where is he?" The photo was in perfect condition, as if it had never been broken, just the three of them in the picture.

  
“What are you talking about?”

  
“I am talking about …he should be here, he was here.” It was like she was trying to remember how to speak again; never finding the right word, nothing else was making sense. She was breathing more and more quickly, she was feeling frustrated, angry as when she broken the photo, no, it was stronger like when she died, it was worse like when she couldn’t control her body and thoughts. “Where is ... my brother, where is Scott?” She practically screamed.

  
And for a moment she stared at her mother and father, and they didn’t show any reaction, as if they had not heard that name. And she felt that something was wrong. But it was gone with a blink.

  
“Honey, Scott is on tour with his band.” Her father talked as calm as possible.

  
“So why he is not in the pho-“She’s not even able to finish the question, when she put her eyes back on the picture; the four of them were there. And she remember saying " see you soon " to him, when they part ways. How could she forget that?  
“I think you're already late for school, so you better go, I'll clean it up here.” Her mother said already pushing her to the door.

* * *

Kate had barely entered the school when she saw someone walking towards her, she stood there, waiting, looking it. Everything seemed the same, but that feeling continued, that something was going to happen, an anguish that was growing, she shouldn’t be feeling like this, everything was okay, she had an amazing life and monsters didn’t exist, Instinctively, she try to touch the cross of her necklace, but the only thing she felt was her skin, she was without the necklace. How had she lost it? She had never taken it since the accident.

“So, what happened?” The question cut off her thoughts; the only thing Kate could say was a simple “What?”

She managed to concentrate where the question came from. A girl, almost a foot taller than she is, was in front of her closer to the lockers. She had a tanned skin and with really big dark eyes behind glasses, and the clothes she was wearing, Kate was pretty sure that her green blouse was more expensive than everything that she was using it in the moment. The girl’s inquisitive eyes were still on her.

"So what happened between you and Kyle?"  The girl said impatiently,  still waiting for a response of Kate. "You said that you would talk about it, today." She emphasized the last word.

"Yeah, last night in the church, we kissed, it was a french kiss." Kate almost whispered, but she couldn't hide a little smile as she remembered it.

 "So, Kate make out with Kyle!"  Jessica entered the conversation without cerimony. Kate instantly  blushed it.

"Jessica, the whole school don't need to hear it." Isabel chatized Jessica for the loudness, and  Kate thanked her with a look.

"So anyway,  I  want to know everything  and when I say everything, I mean everything." Jessica emphasized the last word.

The three girls walked  side by side in the  school hall, it was a normal day in a Bethel, nothing strange, nothing spectacular, just normal, that was what Kate thought, but deep inside, something was not right, but she put that thoughts away for now.

When they were almost in the classroom, Jessica made the question, tha Kate knew she would do, but she didn't want to answer it.

"So, you guys didn't do more?" Well, Jessica was more subtle than normal.

"No" Kate answered so fast and loud, that some people turn aroud to look to them. " We were in the church, it is a sacred ground!"  she finished it, decreasing her tone of voice.

 "Well, you're in the back of the Church ,so it wasn't so sacred anymore, and if you look at history, sex wouldn't be even in  the top ten of the worst things done in sacred ground." Isabel point out.

""Thank you, Isabel, I thought we were going to a science , not an history class." Jessica snark out.

"Just trying to help." Isabel said.

"Okay, you two, enough of discussing my love life." Kate ended the conversation when the three entered the classroom.

* * *

 Kate was bored, somehow she was persuaded by Jessica to watch the training of the school swim team and now she was sitting on the bleachers, while Jessica was at the door of the locker room talking to one of the swimmers.

"Remind me how she managed to convince us to come here?" Kate asked trying to start a conversation.

"Because she's Jessica, she wouldn't stop trying to bring us here until we came here." Isabel replied without taking her eyes off the book she was reading.

Well, the attempt had failed, she gave a big sigh.

"I'm going home." Kate took her backpack.

"My sister is coming to get me, we can give you a ride." Isabel offered.

"No, thanks. Just say goodbye to Jessica to me." Kate was already walking out.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."  she replied.

Kate was walking distractedly, when she felt a shiver running through her body, she froze on the spot, this couldn't be real, she felt the shoe hitting not the floor that was there a second ago, but a pile of sand, enough to the shoe to sink it, the sand was red like she never seen before. She was dreaming, it was the only explanation she could think of as she looked around her, it was a desert, and she was alone, but the pool was still there.

Against all their instincts, she approached the only thing left of where she was, but at every step, everything seemed more and more real, except the pool, it should not be here, but Kate caught up with the same question about herself, should she be here or not?

Then she hears the screams, but she was still alone. It was a nightmare, she would wake up, no, it wasn’t, and this was the path that she chose to save those she loved. Nothing was making sense anymore, she couldn’t focus in a single thought, and then the pool started to overflow, she felt the wet sand under her boots, and the smell of blood took the air of her lungs, blood was taking the place of the water, and she couldn’t move, and lost even the ground she was standing, she was drowning in blood now, trying to fight the flow of the river, and then she felt  a hand pulling her to the riverside, until she managed to get herself out, she took a long breath before looking to the person who helped her.

“We both are looking like we were in the elevator in the Shinning.” He said with a surprisingly smirk.

Kate only notice the black suit the man was using, it look exactly like the one that the man she saw when she woke up earlier, neither now nor before, she could remember their faces, but she knew they were not the same person.

“Kate, are you alright?” This is was the voice of Isabel.

She had slipped into the pool, as she had been so careless. Her head was still hurting; and all her clothes were soaking wet, Jessica handed a towel that she took from the swimmer to try to help.

Kate tried her best to dry herself, until Isabel's sister arrived. The last thing, Kate wanted was the school calling her family. The last thing she thought when she closed the door of the car and Teresa started driving, it was that she drives very slowly, she would be caught if she robbed a bank, Kate didn’t know where the thought came from, seemed mundane compared to all the others strange thoughts she had all day that she couldn’t remember anything about besides that they had been weird, but that one persisted even after the trip.

* * *

 It was almost time to get her daughter; she just had to do the shopping for the dinner, it wasn't a special occasion, but that was  exactly why she wanted to do something special, life was normal, after the times of fights and tragedies, they deserved it a normal and calm as possible life, and that’s it was what they are having it now.

The sun was absurdly hotter than normal, and she didn’t find a corner near the store to park. She had to be quick, but for a moment, when she closed the car door, a person across the street caught her eye. The man was not very tall, he was standing against the wall, wearing black from head to toe and wearing a hat that hid his face. A terrible feeling began to settle, she reached for her purse, she didn’t like guns, but after everything that happened, she started to carry one. She was already with her hand inside the bag, when the door of the building across the street opened, and a woman came out laughing and went to embrace the man, and both entered not a second later.

She exhaled, only realizing now that she was holding her breath, she was paranoid, she take her hand of the pursue and turned around to go to the store, but  almost  hit someone's chest who was behind her, the last thing she saw was his wicked smile with fangs.

“Believe me, It's nothing personal.” He said before biting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guess who's back?  
> Sorry, I had health problems and stay away from the writing, but I am better and I want to continue with this fic, so here we are. Well, I am, and I hope you are here too.
> 
> So here the first chapter, I know sometimes it is a bit confusing, but because the situation tha Kate is in, it is complicated and confusing for her. 
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> And any guesses as who is the woman in the last bit? 
> 
> The next chapter, it will pick just a little after the last scene of the last season, and the name is: "We're not in Bethel anymore".


	3. We're not in Bethel anymore

It was a smaller motel than the others that they stayed in, but surprisingly, it was also one of the most clean and cozy too. It was time to stay on the low, and yet, she  had the impression that since she decided to stayed with them , their choices of  hideouts was becoming  more respectful, and  also more dangerous, they are just miles of the distance of the bank they robbed. When she pointed out that, the only response that she got it was the sarcastic one, that if she wanted so bad a terrible bed, she could sleep in the car.

They shouldn't sugar coated for her, she saw worse, they together saw worse. Every robbing they did, she thought that they would been caught and she didn't felt scare, just puzzled. Prison would be bad? Yes.  But could be bad as everything that they gone through? No. So, why was she doing this? Was it because the thrill, no,  but because this was the most normal that she would get it, she tried going back to her normal life, but never felt real, it felt like pretend. So she decided to try what was normal for them before everything changed. Maybe get so much money that she can spend it in everything that she wants, not that she could listed something that she really wanted that could be bought, but it was something.

Even as small as the motel was, it was a still long walk to the vending machines; It was in L format without counting the front block and their room was in the last, she could see parts of the road between the cars in the park lot, it was pitch black and strangely silent, she tightened the cardigan around her.

It was too late in the night or to earlier in the morning, and nothing good was available in the vending machines. She and they would have to settle for cheap soda, knock-offs chips and terrible chocolates.

Her head was hurting, and she started to think that this was not the best idea, she was alone and everything that could happens started to going thought her mind. Dark silent sleepless nights and snacks it was a terrible combination, but nobody could judge.

* * *

 

Kate gave a little smile to the old receptionist while refusing his help to  take the snacks to the room; he thought that they were siblings, all of three them; it seems that families and friends on road trips were the most common customers, in the various motels that they stayed in, they had a different story, sometimes they are partners, sometimes they are total strangers with different rooms, sometimes someone thought they were married, as she and Richie, she and Seth, even Seth and Richie one time, to her absolutely delight and shock from the brothers, and sometimes they didn’t care to create a story, this was one of these times, if the old man thought there are siblings, let he thought that, they would being staying for long.

It happened so fast, that she didn’t even register, she started to hear sirens too close, there should already being in the parking lot, she wasn’t expecting this, not now.

Kate was leaving the reception when she saw the Ranger entering, she sent a quick message to Seth,they already should be ready to leave, Kate didn’t want to draw attention, but the ranger greeted her and the receptionist.

“Good Night, Sir. M’am” He tipped his hat.

He was middle-age and short, Kate looked to the police car locked in front of the door, he was alone, he wouldn’t be problem for them.

“Sorry to bother you in this hour of the night, but this girl is missing, we believed that she stayed here some weeks ago.” He showed a photo to the receptionist that was trying to make his eyes focus in the photo.

Kate takes this cue to start to walk to the corridor that would lead to the middle block where their rooms were.

“M’am, wait.” The range spoke again.

Kate just turned around and saw his approaching.

“Are you alone?” He lowered his voice.

“No, she’s on a trip with her brothers.” The receptionist answered with a concerned voice so quick that Kate didn’t had time not even to blink.

“Well, good, it is really dangerous to a girl so beautiful and young in a pretty dress like you ibeing alone in this time of the night, that are many bad things that can happens, if you want, I could guard this motel tonight.” He was getting too close.

 “No, if it is too dangerous, I should get back to my room.” Kate wanted to spit on him or shot him or both. But she couldn’t do anything of those things, she just tighten the grip on the things that she was holding it.

“I could lead you there” 

“Officer, I checked it and she was here.” The receptionist tried to take the attention of the ranger.

“Sorry, darling, I had to go back to work.” He blinked one eye and tipped his hat again, it was to be charming, but it was just unpleasant.

Kate had to breathe heavily to just not hit him with the closest object.

“By the way, in your trip, you don’t saw her, right?” He once again brought his attention to Kate, now he was showing her the photo, the only thing that her mind processed was a girl in her twenties with a bleach blond bob hair and brown eyes, and the name below, Amanda Castilla.

 “No, I never saw her.” Kate left the reception without looking back or even waiting an answer.

She was in the same spot since she heard the sirens, she could see the police car, but not the interior of the reception, she decide to keep walking, nobody left their rooms, it was silent as before.

Kate as soon as left the reception texted Richie, “it wasn’t anything, just a pig, you just relax, I am bringing the food and tomorrow we leave.” She clicked to send, but the juggling of all the things made a victim, one of the can of sodas rolled up in the floor and just stopped as hit a tire of a car in the parking lot.

“Shit” was the only thing that Kate could murmured as leaned down to get it back.

When she heard the sounds of boots hitting the floor really fast someone was running, she get up as fast as she could, she was in an alley, nothing more was in her hands . What the hell was happening, nothing liked that happens since… A shiver runs for all her body, Xibalba. Now, the running was getting closer, she saw her opening a metal door and not even bother  to close in the rush, the only thing that Kate saw was  her blonde hair covering  her face in sweat, she was running from a long time, but then she fall, the pursuer found her, she tried to get up, but the pursuer  just  stepped on her left shin, she screamed in pain, her leg was hurt, bleeding, the only thing that she did it was to crawl up to the wall ,and face the pursuer, that let go of her leg, she looked up to see his face. It was a ranger; he wore a dark suit and a tie, with brown hair turning grey, pointed face and brown eyes with a tenacious look to her, she was pleading for her life.

“Sorry, but she need a body.” He said in a monotone. And Kate saw the amulet.

Kate was now in front of the scared girl, seeing her begged once more for her life, trying to protect herself while he put the amulet on her, and then she heard the pain becoming sound in a scream, even the pursuer turned away, she was scratching all her body, as if was trying to get off of her own skin, her nails were starting to grow, and the damaging was starting to become too serious, she was already see just red where should be her skin and she couldn’t  stop it, she had to take it out of her.

Kate screamed to stop it, but she could do nothing but to stand there watching, nobody was listening, she wasn’t really there, just Amaru, the screams were getting louder and louder, and then they stop it, the girl didn’t had more forces to do that, and passed out.

“Welcome back!”

A voice that Kate heard in all the nightmares said “But not in the way I want.” The body passed out in the pavement, started to get up, the bruises and wounds are still there, but the face it was one that she remember really well, Amaru.

“And of course, you would be here.”  Amaru was looking directly to her. She was seeing her.

“Kate?!”  A voice uncertain was heard.

Kate blinked; she was back to the motel, picking the can of soda, was it a dream?

* * *

 

“Kate, is it you?” The voice was behind her, so Kate turned.

She saw the tall woman in a modest gray dress below the knees and a military green cardigan, because of the darkness; it took a while to see her face, a face she hadn’t seen in a long time

 “Isabel?” Kate stood up with shock.

“Oh my god, it is really you, it would be so weird, if you aren't you, well like a strange talking to you in the middle of the night." Isabel said pulling her into a hug.

Kate was slow to reply or even move. The surprise still running in her veins, this could not be happening. Isabel was part of a life that no longer existed.

Isabel must have noticed Kate's stiffness, because she soon broke the embrace.

Her smile soon subsided.

"Sorry, but it's been so long. So how are you?" Her voice had already lost its lively tone and seemed more cautious again.

“I am good!”  She replied in the speed that only a lie could be said.

“I'm fine too.” Isabel replied, even without Kate make the question. How she became so terrible in small talk.

“Taking a trip with Teresa, she's going to start this new job, and with college, we thought we'd take that time for ourselves. Our aunt is really worried about our trip, but she's really being really nice. And sorry again, I'm talking a lot about me, and you, what are you doing?

Kate didn’t know who to answer that, nothing that happened in her life, she couldn’t tell anyone. She just saw someone dying and becoming what she most feared, and what made her paralyzed was to see a friend from school, because the first thing felt more real than the second.

“I am also traveled.” To hell, Kate completed in her mind, and the only thing that I can remember was the fear.

“Cool, you are with Scott and your Dad?” Even Isabel looked uncomfortable with the conversation now.

“I should be going, they are waiting the snacks.’ Kate wasn’t lying; she just wanted to get out of the conversation the soon as possible.

“Yeah, I was going to get some snacks to me too. Be honest, there are still something almost decent to eat or I should just go to Sleep.”

Kate just showed what she was holding.

“So sleep, it is.”  Isabel said with a disgusted face.

Kate hugged her to say goodbye, it was the minimal that she could do, it wasn’t Isabel’s fault if she couldn’t connected anymore.

“Kate! I am sorry for what happened to you, no one should go through this.” Isabel said with a serious tone when Kate already was starting to go on her own way.

“I Know.”

“Kate, if you want, we could do a lady’s night. Teresa is coming, we will not have my aunt's food, we are not in Bethel anymore, but it'll be like the old days.”  Isabel made her last offer.

Kate couldn’t even decline, when they heard the shots from the reception, three pistols shots, and then came the scream, it was a guttural sound and reverberated throughout the motel, this was not a scream of someone being shot, it was someone being ripped apart, and for a moment, Kate thought that she was the only that heard the scream, but everyone started to get out of their rooms.

“What the hell was that?” Isabel murmured.

“Isabel goes to your room and closed everything, door and windows, take your things, and just get out of here the soon as possible, if you listen to screams like that again, run, get your car and don’t stop for nothing.” Kate knew the danger that everyone was in. She didn’t wait to hear Isabel response; she started to run to their rooms, the food forgotten in the floor.

* * *

 

The lights started to go out, one by one, when she arrived in the room, all the motel was in the dark, just some car headlights cutting the darkness

"This does not look like a pig's job."  Richard was already in the door.

“How bad it is?” Kate questioned.

“By the intensity of the smell, two people at the minimal.”

“Now it is time to us go.” Seth show s up in the door with all the things packed.

“You two get the things to the car; I’ll arrange the things so they don’t know that we've been here.” Richie was starting to go to the reception, when Seth noticed the trouble in Kate eyes.

“Princess, that’s a red in your eye.” Seth pointed out while putting the things on the car.

Kale looked in the car window, one broken vessel in her right eye.

“There’s nothing to worry about, we are here.” Seth sound concerned but still tried to be playful.

But the attention of Kate was all in the reflection of the blonde woman becoming Amaru that she was seeing in the window.

“Seth, I am still here, right?” Kate didn’t know if she just thought or really said.

Seth took her hand, a bigger and hotter hand holding her own, it almost felt real, safe, and really intimate coming from Seth, but it didn’t last long, the two facing the car windows, she released his hand, he understood what was happening. They turned almost at the same time, pulling their guns.

“Get out of here, before we shoot” Seth intimidated.

A guy behind a car started to get out   with his hands up, his espionage skills was terrible, both Kate and Seth saw him by the car window. But both still were with the guns pointed to him.

“Don’t shoot, La diosa sent me.” He was almost as tall as Seth, but much leaner, his clothes are a mess, his white shirt was covered in dirt and the jeans are ripped to a point that couldn’t be style.

“Kysa sent you? Why?”  Kate and Seth share a look of confusion.

“Why the shit she sent someone and not come herself?”

“She couldn’t leave, would be dangerous, everyone is scared, if she left, it could easily become a chaos situation.” His heavier accent started to show.

 “What happened?”  Kate knew the answer, but wanted to be sure.

“They are coming for us, to pay in pain for our sins.”

“Sorry, we don’t have times to do this, so speak in English, not in fucking metaphoricalishit.” Seth said

The screamed of the people of the motel were becoming more and louder.

“They are already here.”  The culebra murmured to himself, while he turned in front of Seth and Kate.

And then they saw the bullet piercing his head, and while his body was falling they saw Richard behind it, holding the gun.

“Why the fuck, did you do that?” 

“Sorry, did you want to die in fucking parking lot of a motel?” It was the abrasive response of Richard.

“We are pointing guns to him, and Kisa sent him.” Kate replied as fast as she could.

Richard seemed surprised.

“I saw him transforming, I acted in instinct, and he is not even dead, two minutes, and he already be talking again.” Richard shrugged. “But you both sure, that, he didn't that?” he pointed to the reception. “Because that it is the work of a sick bastard, not of a hungry culebra, the bodies well, they didn’t exist anymore, a waste of blood, you know why? Because the fucking ranger was a fucking culebra, and he is now, a fucking thousand pieces decorating the reception.”

“So what are we gonna do?” Kate questioned to both, she and Seth still processing the information.

“We get out of here” Seth said just opening the car door.

Kate was fine with that plan, Richard seemed too.

“And about him?”  Kate pointed to the culebra still in the floor.

“Richard put him in the front seat!” before Richard could do the face why me? Seth already answered “Your shot, you carry.”

When they already in their places in the car. They saw some of the flashlights of the people of the motel passing by their car, them the screams that showed that most of people, now, knew what happened in the reception, it was time to go.

“We don’t have to go to Kisa.” Seth gave the option.

Richard just raised an eyebrow in the backseat next to Kate.

“Yes, I think we do. Amaru is back.” Kate replies, already looking to the road.

She saw the air transforms around her, the Geckos Brothers were in rage.

And that way their travel started, and unknown for them for now, they were being followed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's a new chapter and it's bigger. I really hope you like it, and I have to confess that it took a while because I was having problems with the references of architethure of american motels, to set the scene , so I tried.
> 
> So ths one is that one that kicks the story, so I really excited to hear your opinions, and I know that the thing that happened in the reception still part of a mystery, but in the next , you will know what happened or who made it happen? but I am already given too much, so until the next chapter, "Into this world we're thrown".
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
